Family Guy: Road to North Korea
by EBCrazy2
Summary: Peter had won 10 tickets to China. The Griffins had brought their friends to go to China. Of course, Mort Goldman had to come to China too. Peter accepted him reluctantly. When they're in China, Mort has crossed the bridge... and never came back. It's up to Brian & Stewie saving his back once again like when they went to the time machine and sees Nazi Germany. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1: The Game Show

_**Road to North Korea**_

**Chapter 1: The Game show**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN FAMILY GUY OR THEIR CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OCs**

The scene starts at the Griffin's House, where everybody inside is watching TV. They're watching the game show.

" This game show is over. I hope you enjoy this show! Anyone who enters this Game show will win the tickets to China! Call us now at 555-6297!", said the host.

"Did you hear that Peter? We're entering that game show!", said Lois.

"No Lois! We can't enter the game show! Remember Family Feud? That's where I got my amnesia and I don't want to go through this again. Besides, I don't actually feel like traveling. Remember what happens when we went to Italy and I burn the U.S. Passport and we have to get to the U.S. illegally?", reminded Peter.

The cutaway gag shows that they were in the ferry containing female mannequins from Italy and all the family were posing the same way. They use it for testing and Peter was one of them. After the test, Peter cries. When they were outside (still posing), Stewie exhales loudly.

"Also, those tickets aren't just for your family! Those tickets that we have are up to 10 people! Be warned that this game show is different from the others… so call now!", warned the host.

Lois was excited, she was so excited that she goes to the kitchen, to pick up the phone and call Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie! Did you hear the game show!?", questions Lois.

"Yeah! I heard it Lois. I think Peter should join.", said Bonnie.

"Hmm… I don't know… Peter is reluctant. How about Joe?", concerned Lois.

"Hmm… no Joe would have trouble reaching the microphone and the button in order to answer the question. Besides, he's in a wheelchair!", explained Bonnie.

"Okay, I'll admit that Joe can't do it. Neither is Glenn Quagmire. I don't see him do something that is educational. All he does is trying to flirt women.", said Lois.

"Well, we have to persuade Peter somehow…", thought Bonnie.

"Ah! I got it!", answered Lois.

"What's the idea?", asked Bonnie.

She told the plans about her idea and Bonnie agreed.

* * *

Later, Lois and her family decides to sit in the living room waiting for Peter. Peter and his friends goes to the clam every afternoon talking about their issues or interesting stuff. When Peter is done drinking, he is legally driving (he knows how many he can drink) at the evening to his home and enters it. When he enters it, his family is waiting for him.

"Um, What's going on guys?", asked Peter.

"Peter, do you remember the last time that you went to the Harvard University and you wanted to eat breakfast food at dinner time? Here's a good news, we're going to Ihop this evening!", exclaimed Lois.

"Yea!", exclaimed Peter.

Everyone in the family knows the plan that they're going to trick Peter entering the game show, so they get in the car, and they went to the place where there's an audition in Quahog, Rhode Island. Peter went inside blindfolded as his family had been waiting for him in the office.

"What's going on guys? I don't hear a lot of people in Ihop and I don't smell any pancakes.", Peter questioned.

"Hi Peter! I'm your host for the game show 'Stab in the butt'.", said the host.

Peter takes off his blindfold and he's in the office instead of an ihop table. Before Peter could questioned the family, Lois said to the host, "Peter is actually excited to be in your game show. He's smart at answering questions.".

"I a-", Lois cuts off Peter.

" Now, don't worry, he's going to be here tonight, right?", questioned Lois.

"Yes, it's almost 7:00 pm so, get on to the stage Peter!", said the Host.

"But I don't want to-" Lois cuts off Peter again, grabbed his neck collar, and shoved him to the wall.

"Look Peter, I want to go to China because I want to see all of those place for us. I'm tired of you being reluctant and I'm tired of doing these same stuff everyday. I don't care if you're not going, but I want to go as a whole family and friends so win it or else i'll take your job.", said Lois in a quiet, angry tone of voice.

"Okay…", said Peter sadly.

The game show starts right now. There are three constants. There's Peter Griffin, Homer Simpson, and Francine Smith. Francine wanted to win this because she's feeling like she needs a vacation and would give 9 other tickets to her family & friends. Homer wanted to win for Lisa. Lisa wanted to go to China again because she had to pay someone else a favor.

"The rules in that game are, if you answered correctly, you get points. You get more points if you answered immediately. If you answered wrong, you get stabbed in the butt.", explained the host.

"First question, What is C2 + O2?", asked the host.

"Oh! I know! Is it a Carbon Dioxide?", answered Homer.

"Yes! You get 3 points for answering quickly!", said the host.

"Woo-hoo!", yelled Homer.

The host asks scientific questions during the rounds of the game show. No one gets stabbed because they know how to answer scientific questions. Homer knows Chemistry better, Francine knows Biology, & Peter knows Physics.

"This is it folks, the final round. Homer has 33 points, Peter has 32 points, and Francine has 22 points. Homer, if you answer this question correctly, you'll win! And here's the question, what is the atomic weight of Silver?", said the host.

Homer thinks about it…then he realized he's in trouble. Homer didn't memorize his periodic elements.

"Homer, what's the answer?", asked the host.

Homer thinks, then push the podium, screamed, and run.

"Get him guys! Stab him in the butt!", yelled the host. The prisoners goes after him to stab him in a butt with their knives."Poor Homer, he never learns his P.E.", said the host.

"I hate P.E.!", yelled Homer.

"Okay Peter, If you can answer this question, you will win a prize to China. What is the atomic weight of Silver?", asked the host.

"Is it 107?", guessed Peter.

"That is correct Peter! Congratulations! You've won 10 airplane tickets to China!", said the host.

"All right!", said Peter reluctantly. Then, Peter force a smile to the show.

After the game show, Lois was really happy, but Peter is reluctant and (secretly unhappy) because he remember the last time that he went somewhere and wants to go home because of no TV. He rather watch TV than to go somewhere else.

"We did it! We won!", yelled Lois.

"Yeah. Yeah. It's late at night. We should be going to bed by now.", said Peter.

* * *

The next morning, Peter gets up, use the bathroom, change his clothes, & went down stairs when he see Lois with his family and his friends.

"What's going on Lois?", asked Peter.

"Oh Peter, since the plane tickets are going to expire today, we had to bring our friends to China!", explained Lois.

"Uh, I count you all, including me, that there are 9 of us here.", said Peter.

"Oh, there's one more person that I think that you'll enjoy having...", said Lois. "And here's Mort Goldman!", announces Lois.

"Here I am!", exclaimed Mort. Mort Goldman is a Jewish pharmacist with Polish ancestry, and one of Peter's friends.

Peter is shocked. "Lois, may I talk to you privately in the kitchen?", asked Peter.

"Sure.", said Lois.

They went to the kitchen and Peter & Lois were arguing about how Mort shouldn't be going to China. Peter argues about Mort's defining characteristics are stereotypically Jewish such as his whiny neuroticism, his chronic hypochondria, his wimpy attitude and his general gawkiness. Lois said that she had tried to talk to Jerome, the recent new bartender in the clam bar, said that he have to keep his business running, Mayor West wanted to keep his office running, and Cleveland is already in Virginia. Peter admitted disappointedly.

They're all ready to go by bus to the airport. Neil Goldman was with Mr. Herbert. They can't bring their cars because they don't trust the car rentals. When they get to the airport, they had passed the security and gone through a lot of stuff. When the plane arrives from China, they were in the plane going to China.

**A/N: I know that's IMPOSSIBLE to take the flight to Beijing, China from Providence, Rhode Island, U.S. I'm talking about real life. If anyone is in Rhode Island who went to China, I want to know how you get there. Please send a PM! Thank you!**

**Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Chinese Tourism

**Chapter 2: Chinese Tourism**

After the plane had gone from Quahog to Beijing for 24 hours, the Griffins and their friends gets off the plane feeling tired, they had met the tourist in Beijing Capital International airport.

"Hello! I will be your tourist today! I am Mr. Wang. I be guiding you from Beijing to the Great Wall of China!", said Mr. Wang.

"Hi! I'm Peter! This is my wife Lois."

"Oh! (giggles).", chuckled Lois.

"2 of my sons are Chris & Stewie."

"Hi!", greeted Chris.

"Oh, nice to meet you.", said Stewie.

"Did baby talk?", questioned Mr. Wang.

"Nooo, you must be hearing things Mr. Wang… and this is my dog, Brian."

"Hello.", greeted Brian.

"That dog talk Mr. Peter!", exclaim Mr. Wang.

"Hey, don't worry. Brian is a good guy, he won't hurt you. Uh, Moving on. These are my friends, Joe Swanson & Glenn Quagmire."

"Hey. How its going?", said Joe.

"All right!", exclaimed Quagmire.

"This is Joe's wife, Bonnie Swanson."

"Hi."

"And last but not least, here's Mort!"

"Mr. Tourist, can you tell me if there's no more of the SARS in your country? I don't want to catch it while I'm on the trip."

Mr. Wang think about it and said, "Okay, here mask cover your face…", and gives a Jiang Gan Pretty Painted Face mask. "So no one can see you of course!", said Mr. Wang.

Mort screamed.

"What?", asked Mr. Wang.

"That masked looked like Hitler!", said Mort.

"You no want humorous?", questioned Mr. Wang.

"No.", said Mort angrily. "Here, I don't want it.".

"No. Keep it. It yours. I made it and I got plenty home.", said Mr. Wang.

"Oh, thanks!", said Lois.

"Your welcome! Now, we go to Tiananmen!", said Mr. Wang and he lead the way.

Meg had came out of the restroom in Beijing Airport. Meg had found them and said, "Hey! Wait for me!".

"Peter? You forgot?", said Mr. Wang.

"Yes, I've forgot to introduce you to my daughter Meg.".

"Hello.".

Mr. Wang smells Meg's stench. "You no shower Meg?", questioned Mr. Wang.

"No. I was in the restroom.", said Meg.

"Eww… Let's get away from her!", exclaimed Peter.

They all agreed. Mr. Wang was grabbed by Lois. Meg followed them sadly. They all get to the bus and Meg had to sit in the back while everyone else sit on the front. When they get to the Tiananmen Square, they got out and look around.

"Wow! This place is great!", said Peter.

"Yeah, this place is big!", said Lois.

"Doesn't anybody notice that we've lost someone?", said Mort.

"Don't worry! This place does not makes us get lost! We could see somebody like in a second!", explained Peter.

They all walked around the Tiananmen Square and when they get to the exit, they're all tired.

"Whoa...this is like a huge square!", said Peter tiredly.

"Yeah! It is like a panda climbing the longest staircases in China!", exclaimed Mr. Wang.

The cutaway gag shows that a panda was climbing to Tianmen Mountain tiredly to see what was on the top. When he arrives there, the authorities shot him with their tranquilizer because he was scaring the people by trying to attack them, but he was more irritated when people attempted to touch him. Then, they take him to the zoo.

When they get onto the bus, the bus is taking them to the Great wall of China, part of the wall is called Simatai.

"Wow! This is the Great Wall of China! I thought that it was nothing more than a place with a border.", said Peter.

"I glad you like it!",exclaimed Mr. Wang.

"Oh-ho! Wow! This is beautiful!", said Lois.

"It's nice to see the Great Wall of China. Giggity."

"Wow, this place should be using a lot of walking.", said Joe.

"I agree Mr. Swanson.", said Meg.

"Meg, you do realize that you aren't with Joe anymore right?", said Bonnie with skepticism.

"Yeah. I know.", said Meg.

"This is a place where you can fall down. Be careful not to fall.", said Mort.

"Don't worry Mr. Goldman, the top of the Great Wall of China has a wall on the top. Right, Mr. Wang?", said Chris.

"That is correct Chris. Before we go top, where is baby and dog?", asked Mr. Wang.

They're on the other side of the Great Wall of China.

"Stewie, I know this is wrong but, I'm going to take a piss on this wall to mark my territory", said Brian.

"Uh, okay. I'm going to play with Rupert.",said Stewie taking out his teddy bear Rupert.

Then, the Chinese authorities see what's happening, and they were ANGRY for seeing Brian almost going to mark his territory. They grabbed Brian & Stewie quickly and take it to their family. They scold the tourist and the results is that they're not allowing to go on top of the Great Wall of China and the tourism of the Great Wall ended abruptly.

Mr. Wang scolded to Peter and his family and friends. Lois was supposed to take care of them, but she scapegoated to Peter. She rather look at the Great Wall than the kids and their pets. Mr. Wang suggest that they went to his hometown, Jinzhou. They all agreed.

They went to Jinzhou which take like 15 hours of riding the bus and they go see the Guangji Pagoda. Everyone is amazed.

"Mr. Peter, I sorry for yelling you at Great Wall", said Mr. Wang.

"I accept your apology.", said Peter.

Then they go to Jinzhou Hotel and eat dinner there, then they all go to sleep at 10pm.

* * *

In the morning, Mr. Wang abruptly wakes everyone up at 5 am because they have to go before the buses arrives. They were prepared by 5:30 am and Mort is the last one. They were angry at Mort because he used the bathroom. It could've saved 5 minutes.

The bus has arrive and they take them to Dandong and they arrive there at 1:30 pm. Then, a bus had a flat tire that was poked by a fork. Mr. Wang is rushing everybody so he calls everyone to get out of the bus.

"Mr. Wang, why are we rushing?", asked Lois.

"I'm afraid reason why we rush is because we need to see Great wall of China.", explained Mr. Wang.

"But we already see the Great wall of China!", exclaimed Peter.

"No Peter. Not on top.", explained Mr. Wang.

"Then why do we need to see that again?!", questioned Lois.

"Ms. Lois, the Chinese tourism rules is that we take people to see top of Great Wall. I lose job if I not follow guidelines. Not my rules, Chinese rules. We must satisfy everyone who travel.", explained Mr. Wang.

"Oh...okay…", said Lois.

"We go Dandong Station. That how we get to Great Wall called Hushan.", said Mr. Wang.

Then, they had to take Dandong Railway Station so that they can see another part of the Great wall of China, Hushan.

After the train is gone. Mort who came out of the bathroom said, "Ahh. That better.".

Mort takes the wrong train because he was late again. Instead of the train that takes him to the Great Wall of China Hushan, the train instead takes him to Sinuiju, North Korea. Mort get off the train.

"Who that in the picture?", questioned Mort. What Mort sees is a picture of Kim Il Sung on top of a Sinuiju Railway Station.

Then, he keeps going around Sinuiju Railway Station and gets out. Luckily for him, there's no guards around the station at that time. Then he went out to the park. The North Korean people sees him and talks about how could a foreigner cross from China and get past all these guards in the Railway Station.

"Wow… this is beautiful…", said Mort. Then he took photos of a park with people in it.

"I wonder what part of China is this… this will be more beautiful if they've clean up", said Mort.

And then, the North Korean authorities grabbed him and takes his camera.

"Hey! What was that for!?", asked Mort angrily.

The guard speaks in Korean, "You're under arrest for trespassing and traveling without a proper visa from China!". And they take him to Sinuiju concentration camp.

Mort screamed, "HELP!". The North Koreans don't know what to do because there's rarely a situation like that happening so they just go back to doing their regular duties before that happens.

**A/N: I know that the Chinese tourist acting is not that realistic. I don't know what their Chinese accents are. I apologize if I'm offending anybody who's Chinese.**

**Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Brian & Stewie to the rescue!

**Chapter 3: Brian & Stewie to the rescue!**

Meanwhile in Quahog, Neil Goldman & Mr. Herbert are watching the COSMOS: A Spacetime Odyssey when suddenly, the news interrupts their program.

"We interrupt this program to bring you news about a possible abduction.", Tom Tucker interrupted.

"There's a man who supposedly was late for the train to take him to another part of China. Instead, he was taken to Sinuiju, North Korea.", said Joyce Kinney.

"The man's name was revealed to be none other than, Mort Goldman.", announced Tom Tucker.

"Oh no! My dad is abducted to North Korea!", exclaimed Neil.

"Don't worry Neil. I'm sure that your dad will be fine. Beside, I've felt even closer together with you.", said Herbert.

Neil was confused before the news was back from the commercial.

"We now go to Tricia Takanawa. Tricia?"

"Tom. I'm standing at the Quahog City Hall where Mayor Adam West is going to respond about Mort's alleged abduction. Mr. Mayor, what are you going to do about this situation?"

"North Koreans are recklessly abducting him from China. We don't know what can we do since the last time that an American goes to North Korea and didn't bring him back.", said Mayor West.

"Tom?", said Tricia.

"Thanks Tricia! We'll have more information on what happen on Mort Goldman. Back to the programming.", said Tom.

After the news, Mayor West told Tricia his REAL response. "This is even worse than the time that I shoot a bear somewhere, but at a wrong place.", said Mayor West.

The cutaway gag shows that Mayor West was hunting for a bear in Virginia. He finds a bear named Tim and shoots it. "Ahh! A man has shot me in my legs!", said Tim. Mayor West runs away to his campsite feeling scared. "Why did I go hunting?", asked Mayor West.

* * *

Meanwhile in China, The Griffins and their friends stressed out about what happens to Mort Goldman. They're on the Great Wall of China.

"It is all my fault!", said Mr. Wang.

"Oh, it wasn't your fault. You must've rushed while following the tourism rules. You have a lot of experience as a tourist, right Mr. Wang?", said Peter.

"No Mr. Peter. This honestly my first year job. If fired, I no feed my family. My family need food.", sighed Mr. Wong.

Then, the Chinese Authorities came onto the top of the Great Wall. "Oh no!, I no want trouble!", yelled Mr. Wang.

The Chinese Authorities explained to him about Mort Goldman. He was in Sinuiju Concentration Camp. The Chinese Government has yet to tried to persuade the North Korean Government. The U.S. already tried that by the Swedish Embassy. Response from North Korea is yet to respond. They had not talked about his job. After they're gone, Mr. Wang explains everything. Peter, Joe, and Quagmire are angry, Lois & Bonnie are worried about him, Meg & Chris are scared of North Korea, Brian is shocked, and no one is more angry than Stewie.

"Brian! We've got to rescue Mort!", exclaimed Stewie.

"No! We can't just go to the North Korean Border and strongly demanding Mort to get out! We don't want to get killed and I don't want to be eaten! We don't want Mr. Wang to get into more trouble!", said Brian.

"But Brian… We have to save Mort…I know that Mort is not our man, but we have to save him. Brian, if we don't save him. The U.S. Government won't save him either. They tried to save an American once, but failed. I think that the Chinese Government won't even talk about Mort at all! I mean, there's a lot of possible disasters like they lost 75 people on the plane and 100 on the boat. The Governments tries their best to do what they do but, sometimes failed to do so. Remember Brian, the Government around the world is NOT our hero. We are 2 heroes who saves Mort Goldman from the Nazis and save Christmas for Santa Claus. Do I make myself clear?", asked Stewie.

Brian thinks about it and sadly sighed. "Okay Stewie...Let's go save Mort.", said Brian.

"Oh wonderful!", said Stewie.

"Yeah… But where do we even start?", asked Brian.

"We'll start by stealing the Fat Man's wallet!", said Stewie.

Stewie had pickpocket Peter and found only $50 in his wallet. Then, Stewie put his wallet back in his pocket and took Peter's only $50.

"Okay, what's next?", said Brian.

"We have to find a bank close here.", said Stewie

Just then, Mr. Wang has an announcement. "Everyone, I apologize for this announcement, but this is over! It's time to go to Dandong!", said Mr. Wang.

"What!? We just pass Dandong! What do you think is there in tourism!?", questioned Peter angrily.

"Um...a Sino-Korean Friendship Bridge…?", nervously chuckled Mr. Wang.

Meg & Chris screamed and tries to run away from their group, but they got caught by a Chinese Authority. Mr. Wang thanked them, and the Chinese Authority smiles. They all get to the station and into the train and they take 3½ hours to get from Hushan to Dandong.

When they get out of the train, Brian questioned, "Well, we're here, but where's the bank?".

"Oh, bank 1 hour away unless you take car. Car takes you ½ hour. Why?", questioned Mr. Wang.

"Uh, no reason.", said Brian. "I'm just curious to see how the bank works in China.".

"We go see bridge first.", said Mr. Wang. "Then, the bank.".

Brian agrees. They all went to the bridge, then everyone rides on a boat to get a closer look of the Sino-Korean Friendship Bridge. Everyone took photos of it, just like they took photos of the Great wall in Hushan and Simatai. Then, they went back to a different hotel called Zhonglian International Hotel. Mr. Wang suggested to them that they stay here to eat dinner and Mr. Wang took Brian to the bank. Brian asks Mr. Wang to translate for them just so he can change the money from Dollars to Yuan. He agrees. When Brian tries to talk to them. They questioned about him of how he can talk...Mr. Wang decided to get this overwith and it changes from 50 U.S. Dollars to 312.24 Chinese Yuan. After they get out of the bank, they went back to the hotel and to their dining room.

"So...how's the bank?", asked Lois.

"It was great!", said Brian. Brian sits next to Stewie.

"How much have you got in Yuans?", whispered Stewie.

"About 312.94 Yuans.", whispered Brian. "What's the next plan?"

"We'll spend it on cigarettes boxes.", said Stewie

"But Stewie-"

"Let me finish Brian. We spend it on cigarettes boxes so we can bribe North Korean Authorities. Let me warned you that we have a limited amount of boxes for the limited amount of authorities so we have to be sneaky. I know that it's going to have daytime so we have to leave this place at night, but don't worry. I've brought parts of the robot version of us so we don't make Mr. Wang get in trouble again just like we did that when we go to the North Pole and when we save Rupert.", whispered Stewie.

"Okay. That's the deal.", whispered Brian.

And they all eat their dinner. After that, they had a party in their room while Stewie builds the robots that he has. When it's 9:00 pm, they all went to bed. Brian & Stewie place their robots in their respective sleeping place and they sneak out the hotel. They went to a store to buy about 13 boxes of cigarettes.

"Oh, Stewie...we don't have enough cigarettes to cross the bridge…",said Brian sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll have to ask some chinese person to get us to Sinuiju. Look! There's one right there!", exclaimed Stewie.

Stewie walks towards a regular man. "Hello. We would like you to take us to Sinuiju from that bridge.", said Stewie pointing to Sino-Korean Friendship Bridge.

"We'll offer you a cigarette box if you send us there.", said Brian holding a cigarette box.

Before Stewie can object, the man takes the box and starts smoking it. He thanked them in Chinese. Another man from Hong Kong came by and also smoke. Then, they get in the van. They get in the front and Brian & Stewie are in the far back. "Brian, we can offer only one cigarette. Why did you have to offer him that?", questioned Stewie.

"Because, Stewie, offering only one cigarette won't help. Offering a box might help. Besides, it's a better idea than Peter accidentally smoking marijuana at work.", said Brian.

The cutaway gag shows that Peter saw a co-worker taking a break, smoking. Peter asked if he can smoke one. The co-worker said, "Sure, here's a cigarette.". Peter then smoke at his workplace and 5 minutes later, he was curled up like a ball saying "Why does this place smells?!", said Peter in a stressed tone looking shocked. Angela saw it and called Lois to pick him up.

When they have arrived at Sinuiju Checkpoint, Brian & Stewie decided to hide because they don't want them to know that they would arrive illegally just to save Mort. They had hide in the cooler in the van. When they've checked them, they're allowed to go because they have their passport.

"Why did you guys have to hide inside a cooler?", asked the man from Hong Kong.

"Because we have to save a certain someone.", answered Brian.

A Hong Kong man thinks about it and realized that they have to go save Mort. "Ah...I see, but isn't that dangerous?", questioned the man from Hong Kong.

"Not at night. If I'm right, North Koreans usually sleep at 10 pm. We must rescue Mort. I'm Stewie and this is my friend Brian.", greeted Stewie.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Wu. You may notice that I'm from Hong Kong. That's because I am! This is my friend, Mr. Zhao.", greeted Mr. Wu.

"Hello", said Mr. Zhao in Chinese.

"Well, we better get going.", said Stewie who was about to go somewhere when…

"Wait! Here's your flashlight to find Mort! Good Luck you two!", said Mr. Wu and Mr. Wu started the car, Mr. Zhao is in the car, and they drive back to Dandong.

Brian & Stewie went west to find the concentration Camp that Mort was held in.

**A/N: This story will not have any other American Prisoner in North Korea references, besides Mort & (SPOILER ALERT!) Homer Simpson.**

**Read & Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Brian & Stewie in Pyongyang

**Chapter 4: Brian & Stewie at the Pyongyang Olympics Games**

While Brian & Stewie were searching for Mort, Stewie realizes something. "Hey, Brian? I might not realizes this, but does a North Korean guard sleeps at the prison with better equipment or do they stay up all night?", asked Stewie.

"Hmm...good question…", said Brian. He realizes that they've screwed up. "Uh-oh…"

"What? Oh, that's right! We don't know if North Korean guards are asleep or not!", said Stewie.

"That's right Stewie, we've screwed up…", said Brian sadly.

They almost felt like as if this was almost a game over.

"Brian, we must keep going. I know that the questions that we have in our mind has an unknown answer. We must find the concentration camp in order to find out about the answer…", said Stewie.

Brian thinks about it, and he sadly agrees. "Okay Stewie, let's keep going anyway. Besides, we are in Sinuiju anyway.", said Brian sadly.

"Oh wonderful!", said Stewie. And they keep going.

When they've found the concentration camp, Stewie responded, "This is it Brian, Sinuiju Concentration Camp.". They've looked at the camp.

"Oh my god! This is insane!", exclaimed Brian. He was shocked.

"Yeah. It's better than Rex Fury stealing from Quahog Bank.", said Stewie.

The cutaway gag shows that Rex Fury went to Quahog Bank and rob the money, unarmed. When he's done, he grabs his money bag and people were trying to pull off his arm. When one of his arm fall, he left behind it and goes out of the bank with money. Then, Joe droves into Rex Fury and all of his Lego pieces fall. "We caught Rex Fury", said Joe.

When they get a closer look, they have to crawl. Brian & Stewie saw guards being awake. "Stewie, there are guards being awake in the Sinuiju Concentration Camp. What are we supposed to do then?", asked Brian.

Stewie thinks about it and said, "We have to set up a fire.".

"What?", asked Brian.

"Yes Brian. We have to set up a fire to the fields to divert the guards from looking at the prisoners. Now, we must only rescue Mort because I already told you about how the government works around the world.", said Stewie.

"Okay, but what if it didn't distract ALL the guards in the concentration camps?", asked Brian.

"Hmm… then there's no other choice, but to set the concentration camp on fire.", answered Stewie.

"What!?", exclaimed Brian.

The guards hears it and one of the guards had to go check it out. "Uh-oh", said Stewie. "I think one of the guard coming by.".

Brian sigh quietly. "Okay Stewie, do your stuff.", said Brian.

Stewie gets out his matches for the cigarettes and throws the matches to the guard. The distances fails and it started the fire onto where they're standing. Now, they hear the guards coming and Brian & Stewie must crawl quietly around the guards.

When they get closer to Sinuiju Concentration Camp, they see that not all of the guards goes to put on the fire. Some of them still guards this place.

"Oh no…", said Brian.

"Don't worry Brian, remember my plan B? We're going to use it anyway just to save Mort.", said Stewie and he gets out a match, puts on fire and throws it inside and near the fence of Sinuiju Concentration Camp.

The guards notice the fire and they tried to put out a fire while Stewie and Brian are still crawling. Stewie had to put another fire on the other side of the camp near the electric fence.

They had to keep crawling to find Mort. "Stewie. You do realize that any of the building could have Mort inside right?", asked Brian.

"Uh-oh…I guess I have no choice, but to burn the buildings in this concentration camp", said Stewie.

"No. Stewie, we'll have to try to find Mort inside. We can't risk Mort's life.", said Brian. Brian decided to sniff him out and found one of the building that has Mort in it. Stewie decided to take the risk. Brian can't go in because the scarce of the food in a concentration camp, he doesn't want to be eaten by prisoners. Stewie quietly walked around prison camp and tries to wake Mort up by whispering.

"Hey Mort. Wake up.", whispered Stewie while shaking his shoulders.

Mort is still deep asleep. "Mort. Wake up.", said Stewie shaking his head.

Mort wakes up for a little and falls back asleep.

"MORT! GET UP!", yelled Stewie.

Everyone wakes up to find out that there's no North Korean Guards and they see Stewie. Everyone goes back to sleep because they think that babies can't talk. Mort on the other hand, wakes up immediately and finds out that Stewie wakes him up.

"Stewie? What are you doing here?", questioned Mort still feeling sleepy.

"There's no time to question Mort. We have to get the hell outta here! I think the guards are coming back!", said Stewie and he grabs his arm. Brian was waiting for Stewie to come out and the guards are coming to Brian's direction. "Brian! We have to get out of here!", exclaimed Stewie.

"Stewie! You did it! Now, we have to get a vehicle!", said Brian.

The guards came by and Stewie lit a match and said, "One more step, you'll get burned!".

The guards take out their gun and Stewie throws it before they try to shoot him. There's fire on guards. The guards are burning and they had to get out Sinuiju Concentration Camp. When they've get out of concentration camp WITHOUT a vehicle, they had to turn off the flashlight.

"Stewie? Why did you have to turn off the light? And why didn't we get a vehicles that Brian wanted?", complained Mort.

"Yeah! Why didn't you get a vehicle?!", asked Brian.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!", yelled Stewie. Everyone is quiet. Fortunately, there's no authorities around.

"Look, because of what happen back there, we don't have time to find a vehicle and the guards are probably looking for us right now. Mort, its smart to turn off the flashlight just to reduced the chance of being found by North Korean Authorities. This regime is dangerous.", said Stewie.

Mort agrees and they've walked for hours. When they've got to Sinuiju Chongnyon Station, they have to sleep in a train's cargo car where there's furniture and stuff just to reduce the likelihood of being found by North Korean Authorities.

At 6 am, and they're still sleeping. The train was going from Sinuiju to Pyongyang. At 9:30 am, Mort, Stewie, and Brian wakes up to find out that the train is moving. "Oh Brian! I think the train is moving!", exclaimed Stewie.

"I wonder where are we going?", said Brian.

"Oh boy, I hope it's Dandong City. My friends were worried about me how I accidentally got into that city.", worried Mort.

The train has arrived in Pyongyang on a Pyongui Line. Brian, Stewie, & Mort had get out the train before the train gets to Pyongyang Station because they will have North Korean Authorities looking for them, so they get out while the train is moving and they're all right because of slowness.

They had to walk in Pyongyang and the first thing that they do is avoid authorities and find a random tourist on Pyongyang with a random group of people. They found a random tourist and the groups are Lisa & Homer with Mario's teams & Sonic's teams.

"Hey, excuse me? Can we join your group? We will offer you one cigarette box for a week.", asked Stewie.

"Yes. I'll take it, but give me two.", said the Tourist. Stewie give the tourist two boxes of cigarettes. There's only 10 cigarette boxes left.

All of them looked at Brian, Stewie, and Mort. Lisa Simpson recognize them. She remembers meeting him at Springfield. Mario recognize him also.

"Hi Stewie! Hi Brian! Who's with you?", asked Lisa.

"Um...this is Mort Goldman everyone.", said Brian.

"Hi everyone!", greeted Mort.

Everyone greeted him. "I'm Brian Griffin and this here is my friend Stewie Griffin.", greeted Brian.

Everyone introduce to one another until they're all done, including the tourist whose name is Mr. Kim. Mario's Team and Sonic's Team were athletes for the summer Pyongyang Olympics. Mort asked Homer to get a different clothes. Lisa agrees as she knows it's a prison uniform. She looked into her father's bag and give him clothes. She told him to wear over the prison uniform. One of the clothes that she gave to Mort is just the same as Homer's clothes. Everyone laugh except Homer and Mort.

"Hey! That's not funny!", exclaimed Homer.

"I don't like this Lisa! I'm not fat!", said Mort.

"I'm sorry, but in North Korea, we can't bring any offensive prints in clothing. The only other clothes that my dad packs is a tuxedo and all of his same clothes in one suitcase.", said Lisa sternly.

Mort thinks about and sigh. "Okay Lisa, I'll accept what I'm wearing.", said Mort.

"Thank you, and now, we'll be going around Pyongyang, but first roll up your long sleeves.", said Lisa.

Mort roll up his long sleeve and they all went to see everything in Pyongyang. They've seen the Kumsusan Palace of the Sun, Mangyongdae Hill, Juche Tower, and the Kim Il Sung Square. Everyone's taking pictures of it.

Then, they all went back to the Ryugyong Hotel just for the athletes to get ready and the hotel was used as an Olympic Village for all. When they are all ready, they were going to Rungrado May Day Stadium for the athletes to be prepared for olympics sports.

When they're in the Rungrado May Day Stadium, the tourist suggest that the athletes can go prepare to march on stadium while Stewie, Brian, and Mort could stay with Lisa & Homer because they're consider group. They take their seats and wait.

An hour later, an Arirang Festival starts. After 3 minutes, Homer felt bored and fell asleep. 5 minutes later, Lisa wakes him up.

"Dad! Wake up! It's a festival!", said Lisa with excitement.

"But honestly, this is boring. And I'm going to say it out loud in the stadium!", said Homer.

"No dad! You'll get in trouble!", said Lisa.

"I already get trouble two times because of you! I don't want to be executed, so please don't say it! Besides, this is the beginning of the show!", said Mr. Kim.

"No Homer! Don't say it!", said Stewie.

"Don't do it Homer! You'll get in trouble.", said Brian.

"If you say 'it's boring' out loud, you will be sent to prison. And the authorities will know that I'm here instead of the camp!", said Mort.

But Homer didn't listen, instead he's really going to say it.

Homer stands up and yelled, "BORRRRRIIIIIINNNNG!".

The Arirang Festival has stopped moving. The music stopped. The spotlight pointed to Homer. The Supreme Leader named Kim Jong Un looks angry and said in Korean, "GET HIM!", and he send his North Korean Authorities. Homer screamed and run. The authorities goes after him.

Kim Jong Un looks at Mort and said in Korean, "Get that red-haired guy too! He escapes from prison and he kidnapped a baby and a dog!", and he also send his North Korean Authorities. They've tried to run also with Lisa Simpson just to save her had.

**A/N: This is NOT a crossover story, it's a temporarily crossover. Lisa's story will be another time.**

**Read & Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Going into South Korea

**Chapter 5: Going into South Korea**

After Homer runs off the stadium, he ran outside and two seconds later, he got caught screaming and crying. Everyone who's in Homer's group had came out of the stadium.

"Stewie, you can take your group to South Korea. I'll try to save my Dad from being executed.", said Lisa.

"Okay, here you go Lisa.", said Stewie. And he gave walkies talkies to Lisa. "We just like to know how you're doing in North Korea. And we'll tell you where the camp is, okay?", said Stewie.

"Okay! Thank you!", said Lisa. "Goodbye!".

"Bye bye!", said Brian. And they've run away from authorities.

After a certain amount of distances away from authorities, Stewie, Brian, & Mort were tired from running. They've stopped and discussed the plan. "What are we going to do?", said Mort tiredly from running.

"Hmm...Well...I think that we will take the boat...no…I think we'll have to go to Kaesong… I guess...", said Stewie.

"Why can we not go on the boat or submarine?", asked Mort.

"Because Mort, the Northern Limit line is disputed on the sea. It would consider a possible escape, but not possible getting away from either side of the Korean authorities.", said Brian.

"Besides, I think going through Kaesong Checkpoint is a better idea. That's how we get from Dandong to Sinuiju. We've gone through the Sino-Korean Friendship bridge.", said Brian.

Mort remembers something like that. "Oh…so that how you get there to save me. Thank you! I crossed the bridge by train and I thought that was part of China. I didn't know I was in North Korea until I was grabbed by authorities. Before that, I took pictures of an Amusement park. People were just surprised to see me.", said Mort,

"No wonder you're in North Korea! I think you were late on the train and accidentally took you to North Korea! I thought that you went to North Korea just so you can make a fool of yourself and get in trouble!", said Brian.

"And I thought that you defected to North Korea until the news pops up.", said Stewie.

The authorities were coming. "Come on everyone! There's no time to waste! Let's go to Kaesong just so we can discuss the plan!", said Stewie. And they're running to Kaesong.

* * *

Meanwhile in Quahog, Neil was feeling a little bit uncomfortable in Mr. Herbert's house.

And they watching the news program in Quahog.

"Hi, I'm Tom Tucker."

"And I'm Joyce Kinney."

"Our top story, Mort Goldman is in another part of North Korea. You heard that right folks. Mort is in another part of North Korea.", said Tom.

"Yes. Last time, we've reported about Mort Goldman is in the Concentration Camp. Now, we've heard unconfirmed reports that Mort is in an Arirang Festival with a dog & a baby.", said Joyce.

"On a related story about the concentration camp, one of the concentration camp is on fire in North Korea. They've tried their best to stop the fire from spreading around North Korea. We'll be back on more updates about a concentration camp.", said Joyce.

"Yes. On a related note that you mentioned earlier Joyce, an American thought that the Arirang Festival is boring. We don't know what happened to him. It's not Mort Goldman and the authorities are arresting him. We'll be back on that with more updates. And now, it's time to go to a commercial.", said Tom.

"Oh dear...I really wonder where my dad is…", said Neil with sadness.

"Don't worry, the authorities of North Korea will find him. Besides, you & me, we have fun for the last couple of days.", said Mr. Herbert.

"But, Mr. Herbert! My dad can't be caught by authorities! Remember what happens in the last news? It's not safe in North Korea. I'm hoping my dad gets to South Korea and explain what happen to the South Korean government.", said Neil sternly.

* * *

Meanwhile, for the Griffins family and friends, they were in Pingyao County.

"Newspaper unconfirmed about Mort. Mort in Arirang Festival.", said Mr. Wang.

Everyone is surprised. No one's more surprised than Peter. "Really?", said Peter, grabbing Mr. Wang's paper. "Oooh…here's another one, a man says an Arirang festival is boring. Huh, I wonder who could that be?", questioned Peter.

"Come on everyone, it's time to go to the tourist bus.", said Robo-Brian.

"Yeah, it's time to get serious. Let's go to Sichuan everybody. We all want to see Dazu Rock Carvings? Right, Brian?", said Robo-Stewie.

People said "AWWWWWWWWWW!" in a boring way. "No, No. It interesting.", said Mr. Wang.

"Oh man. It's going to be like as if some guy visiting the Stonehenge and saying that's pointless.", said Peter.

The cutaway gag shows that some guy saw a Stonehenge and saying that it's pointless to have it here. Then a guy goes to his car and was about to drive over the Stonehenge. After that, the guy just sits in a courtroom and the judge orders him to get executed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stewie, Brian, and Mort were in Kaesong hiding from authorities. They were in Seowon. "So, what's the plan?", whispered Mort.

"We will get to the Kaesong Factory and we will hide someone's car who is a South Korean worker. We will hide in a trunk.", said Stewie.

"That's insane! Are we really going to do this!?", yelled Brian.

The authorities were coming. "You idiot dog! We're going to get caught! You always think that my insane plan will never work!", yelled Stewie.

"Guys, Let's go! The authorities were coming!", said Mort. And they run off the Seowon building. They had to be sneaky so they just gone to the Kaesong Factory.

When they got to the Kaesong factory, there's a South Korean man who was about to go home. "Hey, wait!", said Stewie. The South Korean man heard it.

"Yeah, uh, is it okay if we can hide in the trunk? We're hiding from the authorities…(chuckles nervously).", said Brian.

"We'll give you about 2 cigarettes box if you allow us in.", said Stewie.

The South Korean man thinks about it but Stewie, Brian, & Mort thinks he doesn't speak English. "Oh boy… he doesn't understand us…", said Stewie.

"No, I can understand you guys. I just need to know what do you mean.", said the South Korean man. "Ah, you're saying that you need to hide in the car to evade authorities in North Korea? Can you explain why?", asked the South Korean man.

"You can consider this my fault…", said Mort sadly.

"You mean you're the guy who said that the Festival is boring or you're the guy who crosses the bridge illegally from China?", said the South Korean man.

"I'm the one who cross the bridge from Dandong.", said Mort.

"Ah, okay give me two boxes of cigarettes and I'll drive you guys home!", said the South Korean man. And Stewie gave those two boxes of cigarettes. There's only 8 left in a bag.

"Thank you. I'm Brian Griffin and this is my friend, Stewie.", said Brian.

"Hello. We're the ones who rescue Mort Goldman from the camp. He's the one who's said that it's his fault for crossing the bridge.", explained Stewie.

"I'm Mr. Ri Cho Seok.", said Mr. Ri. "You can get in the trunk of my car."

And they get in the trunk. Mr. Ri drives from Kaesong to the border Checkpoint. Mr. Ri stopped there to make sure that the soldiers check just to make sure there's nothing suspicious. When the authorities checked it, there's nothing suspicious and he was free to go.

"Whew! That was a close call!", said Stewie.

"It sure is!", said Mr. Ri. "Where do you want me to drop off?", questioned Mr. Ri.

"Anywhere in Seoul.", said Stewie.

Mr. Ri thought about it and said, "I'm just going to drop you off at my place...okay?".

"Okay. At least we'll eat something after the rides in the car.", said Brian.

"As long as we don't eat any dog meat…", said Mort.

"Don't worry about that everybody. I don't eat dogs. It is controversial in South Korea and possibly a lot of people don't eat dogs.", said Mr. Ri.

They argue about the plans that they've made earlier. Brian thinks that it's not like Nazi Germany due to predictable movement in history. He argues that North Korea may be similar as Nazi Germany but the authorities and the government are UNPREDICTABLE and worries that they could be caught at anytime. Stewie on the other hand, thinks it was not easy but tells him about the government around the world on how it works. He knows that North Korea is too isolated to know about the world and possibly, they don't care about the world. They only care about the weapons and the government themselves. Not freedom and their unloyal people. They've kept arguing until Stewie won the argument about being in North Korea. Brian apologizes and Stewie forgave him. Mort isn't even in that argument. Mr. Ri didn't join in due to driving in the car.

When they arrive at his apartment, everyone is tired. They get out of the trunk. It's nighttime and they were ready to go to bed. Mr. Ri realize that his friend Brian is a dog. The apartment doesn't allow pets.

"Bad news, Brian. My apartment does not allow pets.", said Mr. Ri.

"What!? Why!?", questioned Brian.

"I'm sorry Brian, but the tenant in this apartment won't allow a pet.", said Mr. Ri.

"How are we going to get Brian in an apartment?", said Mort.

Mr. Ri thought about it and he got an idea. "How about if you sleep in the car, is that okay?", suggested Mr. Ri.

"No!", said Brian.

"I got an idea. How about if Brian is acting like a stuff animal? The tenant won't catch us.", suggested Mort.

"Uh…", thought Brian. And Brian stands frozen in his place.

"Okay Stewie, get him and carry him!", said Mort.

Stewie carries him and acts like a baby. Mort carries Stewie with a heavy weight. Mr. Ri agrees and they go into his apartment.

The landlord in front of the tenant's desk looks at them suspiciously. "Hello, I want to bring my friend in for a night. I hope you don't mind him for the night. (Chuckles)", said Mr. Ri.

The tenant and a landlord smells the stuff animal. "There's a dog in the apartment. There's no pets allowed sir.", said the Landlord.

"What!? This is a stuff animal! How could you think that my baby would be carrying a real dog?! What are you!? A man who hates kids!?", said Mort angrily.

"Okay, okay. I apologize about that. I know that a baby can't really carry a real dog. It would be too heavy to carry. Okay Mr. Ri, you can let him in for one night.", said the Landlord. And the tenant agrees.

And they've cheered and they went to Mr. Ri bedroom for the night and they all went to sleep.

**Read & Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Kaesong

**Chapter 6: Back to Kaesong**

The next morning, everyone woke up. Mort is still in Homer's clothes over his prisoner uniform. Everyone use the bathroom, eats breakfast, and Mr. Ri has a day off.

"So, I have a day off today. One day off per week. What do you want to do today guys?", said Mr. Ri.

"Uh, yes. I would like to buy a drone that has a camera in it. We had to rescue another American in North Korea, we assumed.", said Stewie.

"Hmm… I honestly don't know about that...I felt silly to say this...what's a drone?", said Mr. Ri.

"A drone is an unmanned controlled aircraft. I wanted to have a camera in that unmanned controlled aircraft", requested Stewie.

"Oh! That thing! The only 'drone' that we have here is a North Korean Drone. It crashes into South Korea. And I don't think you can buy a drone unless you're planning to buy a smaller one…", answered Mr. Ri.

"I am planning to buy a smaller one, of course! The ones with the remote control.", said Stewie.

"Oh. All right. Let get you a remote control helicopter with a camera in it.", said Mr. Ri.

"Before we go, what about Brian?", said Mort.

"I can stay home, they'll still think I'm not here. If a landlord comes by, I'll act like a toy just like I did last night.", said Brian.

"Okay, that's good. No one will know.", said Mr. Ri. And they all left the apartment, except for Brian.

They were going to the I'Park Mall and when they've got there, "Wow, a lot of crowds today.", said Mr. Ri.

"Yeah, it's better than the Black Friday sales fail of electronics", said Stewie.

The cutaway gag shows people standing around the store and when the store open, people buy all of the electronics that they need. The next day, people angrily return the electronics because the electronic is not working and had a defect on electronics. The manager of the store exits the store on the back side and drives away while doing an evil laugh.

When they get in the store, they were trying to find a remote controlled helicopter that has a camera in it. When they found it, they've bought it. "There you go Stewie. Is there anything I can do for you?", said Mr. Ri.

Stewie thinks about it and said, "Nope, let's go home.".

"But Stewie, are you sure you're not going to look in the mall? I've got a day off today...and I think you should discover what's in South Korea.", said Mr. Ri disappointed.

"Yeah Stewie, think about this. Your family is already in China and they may be worried about us. I felt like we should stay longer in South Korea before we go to the Chinese Embassy. Okay?", said Mort.

"But I'm the one who has to come up a plan to rescue Lisa's dad. I've promised her to find her daddy.", concerned Stewie.

The walkie talkie was on. "Stewie, did you get the drone that I've requested?", concerned Lisa.

"Yeah, Lisa. I've got the drone. Lisa, I've got to asked a question, should I spend the time in the mall in South Korea with my driver and a Jew?", asked Stewie.

Lisa thought about it and said, "Yeah, why don't you let the driver drives around South Korea? You can plan to find my dad tomorrow…wait a minute, is your driver from Kaesong? Because, I don't know how you get to South Korea…without being caught by both sides of the authority…?", questioned Lisa.

Mr. Ri grabs Stewie's walkie talkie. "Hey!", yelled Stewie. "I wasn't done yet!"

"Yes, I'm the driver who works at Kaesong. I have one day off today. I've got a better question for you little girl. What are you doing in North Korea?", questioned Mr. Ri.

"I'm watching the olympics in North Korea. Oh, there's a score for my team! All right! M&S Girls! Woo! The score for this football game is 3-2. M&S Girls against the U.S.", said Lisa.

"What!? There an American Football in the Olympics AND North Korea!?", surprised Mort.

Stewie laughed hysterically. Mr. Ri is incredibly confused. "Uh...What I meant was, soccer. (Chuckles)", said Lisa.

"Aw dang, I forgot about the North Korean Olympics. I've heard the news that the South Korean Government has boycotted the Olympics because of the political issues that they're having with North Korea. Worse of all, Seoul Broadcasting System was reluctant to broadcast the Olympics in North Korea. The government worries that if they've broadcasted the Olympics in North Korea, people will be propagandized by North Korea.", said Mr. Ri.

Then the police officer came by and sternly said, "Excuse me sir, are you an agent for North Korea?".

"No…", said Mr. Ri. The police officer demanded to know and he gave the same answer. The police was about to arrest him when Stewie kicks the cop down.

"RUN!", said Stewie. And they run all around the mall.

They had run upstairs, downstairs, west, east, etc. until an officer has lost them. Then they get in their car and go somewhere else in Seoul.

They have visited Gwanghwamun Gate at Gyeongbokgung Palace, statue at the War Memorial of Korea, Jongmyo Shrine, statue of King Sejong the Great, and N Seoul Tower. Then, they are driving to their apartment. When they get there, the tenant isn't around. He was feeding the birds on the rooftop. They go upstairs and they get in Mr. Ri's room.

"Hi. How's everyone doing?", asked Brian.

"Hilarious!", said Stewie.

"Crazy.", said Mort.

"Stressful…", said Mr. Ri.

"Well, I hope you guys enjoy South Korea. Did you guys get any photos of South Korea?", asked Brian.

"No.", said Stewie.

He slapped his head. "I forgot the camera!", said Mr. Ri.

"I would've brought the camera if it wasn't for the North Korean Authorities taking away my clothes, my camera, and about almost everything for my suitcases.", said Mort pissed off.

"SHUT UP MORT!", said Stewie. "Now, it's late at 10 pm, we should take some rest.".

"(Yawn) Yeah. It's time…", said Brian. And they all prepared to go to bed. When they've prepared to go to bed, they go to bed for the night.

For the next 19 days, due to the olympic trouble in North Korea, the authorities told them to adopted their kinds of standards. The IOC was reluctant to adopt that rule for 4 additional days in the olympics. On the 5th day, they accepted it. Stewie was practicing the control of a toy helicopter, Brian tries to hide from the landlord and the tenant, and Mort… Mort is trying to speak Korean to the people. They were ready to go back to Kaesong on the 20th day.

On the 20th day, Mr. Ri took them to Kaesong where Stewie, Brian, & Mort was ready to find Lisa's dad. Stewie brought the remote controlled helicopter that they needed. They have passed through a checkpoint and Mr. Ri went to work while the three decided to go to where they were 19 days ago, Seowon. When they get there, it's a perfect place to hide authorities.

"Okay, I hope this thing has battery and power to go through.", said Stewie.

"Okay, let's give it a try.", said Brian. And Stewie controls the toy helicopter. It was perfectly working fine. Even the camera is working.

"Yes! The helicopter works! Let's find Homer.", whispered Mort. And Stewie controls the toy helicopter outside and tries to camouflage by trees. It did camouflage.

The walkie talkie speaks, "Hey guys, have you found my dad yet!?", worried Lisa.

The authorities heard it and the three were on a run again. "Not yet. But the walkie talkie is not quite enough for a hiding place to be quiet. Stewie is controlling the helicopter.", said Brian.

"I'm sorry… I should get back to watching the last day of the olympics. The sport is volleyball at Wonson beach. (Drools) Look at Blaze & Daisy. They're so hot! They're against the Japanese team!", said Lisa. Brian drools also, but Stewie swipes it back.

"Stop right there or we will shoot all of you down!", said the authorities in Korean. The three kept running while the authorities tries to shoot them down and until they're out of sight.

They're hiding in the Kaesong folk hotel. No one was in there due to tensions that they made between both Koreas. That means there's no tourism in Kaesong now. It was sunset, and when Stewie checks the toy helicopter's camera monitor, the monitor of a camera is pitch black…

The walkie talkie is on again. "Hello? Stewie?", said Lisa.

"Shut up you! We're already on the run for the North Korean Authorities! Do you have any ideas how much we got in trouble just to find your stupid, fat dad!?", yelled Stewie.

"(Sobbing) I'm sorry Stewie! I'm really feeling the stress! Give a girl a break!", quietly sobbed Lisa.

"Give me that!", said Mort. And he swiped the walkie talkie from Stewie's hand.

"Hey… I wasn't done talking to her Mort!", said Stewie angrily.

"Look Lisa, I know we're here to save your dad. I don't really understand why Stewie is angry. I don't want to make your feelings more hurt, but the bad news is… while we're trying to run from the authorities, Stewie had lost control of the helicopter and the monitor isn't working. Worse of all, we don't know where the helicopter is.", said Mort sadly.

Lisa quietly sobbed more while the girls are trying to calm her down in the walkie talkie. Mort gives it to Brian. "Look, Lisa. Don't cry, we'll have to think of some way to find your dad, besides the drone. I have a good theory of where your dad is…", said Brian.

"Where do you think my dad is in?", whispered Lisa.

" I don't know… possibly in Gangdong concentration camp…", whispered Brian.

Lisa felt satisfied to know that answer. "Oh! Thanks Brian. You're the best.", whispered Lisa.

"Ah. Go on!", said Brian.

"Well, I'll see you later and I hope Stewie gets better about his mental anger. Good-"

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Sorry. This thing is not legal for a foreigner to bring. You'll get it back tomorrow.", said a North Korean authority.

"Lisa! Lisa!", said Brian desperately. "Oh great! We got cut off!"

Then, a car came by. It was Mr. Ri getting out of the car. "Did you find the camp where her dad was held in?", said Mr. Ri.

"Nope.", said Stewie. "We were on the run from the North Korean Authorities and I honestly lost control on a toy helicopter. We do not know where the toy helicopter is.".

Mr. Ri had gone to get something. And he held it behind. When he is close to the three of them, he said, "Here it is!".

Mort and Brian gasped. "Oh my god! Where did you find it?", questioned Stewie.

"It crashed into where I work. The Kaesong Industrial Complex. Unfortunately, the North Korean authorities took the camera. And I told my boss that it was mine. I convinced him that I brought you guys into Kaesong.", said Mr. Ri.

"Oh no! Do you not realize what it means? You're going to get in trouble too!", explained Brian.

Mr. Ri thought about it and when he realizes he's in trouble, he gasped. "I'm sorry guys! I...I...do not know how I can convinced him that it is mine another way. We'll have to get out of here! Now!", yelled Mr. Ri.

They all get out of the hotel, and they jump in the trunk while Mr. Ri gets inside the driver's seat. The car started and then he drives away as quickly as possible.

**Read & Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: To the Airport!

**Chapter 7: To the Airport**

When Mr. Ri drives to the checkpoint, he got checked by the R.O.K. (Republic of Korea) army and when he's about to leave the checkpoint…

"Hey! Stop right there!", said the North Korean Authorities.

The R.O.K. army was about to close the checkpoint. They feared that they don't want to deal with the KPA (Korean People's Army) Ground Forces. "Hang on!", said Mr. Ri.

Mr. Ri steps on the pedal and the car goes fast. The KPA Ground Forces tries to stop them by trying to shoot Mr. Ri down and it misses because Mr. Ri ducks while driving. He has a GPS system in his car. His car was fast enough to go through checkpoint before it closes.

The KPA Ground Forces kept firing and the R.O.K. army fires back. Mr. Ri got in South Korea just in time.

Then, the police just chase Mr. Ri after crossing the border from North Korea. "What's happening?! Why are chased by the police?!", said Mort.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I'm going to drop off you guys at the Chinese Embassy! You guys cause enough trouble in North Korea! Stewie, why did you have to promise a little girl to save your dad!?", questioned Mr. Ri while still driving.

"It's because I rescue Mort. I don't want him to end up in a same faith as an American prisoner who was a christian.", said Stewie.

"Oh?! And why is that!?", asked Mr. Ri.

" The U.S. government tries to save him and it failed. They send a former basketball player and it also failed. When I was in China and there's a Chinese news about Mort. I felt like I can't trust any of the governments in any of the country. You see, the Malaysian government tries to find a plane, but not yet found. Then, there was the boat disaster in-".

Mr. Ri cuts him off. "Yeah I know about that! What are you trying to say!?", yelled Mr. Ri.

"I'm saying that I HATE THE GOVERNMENT!", yelled Stewie.

Mr. Ri was silent while trying to drive away from the police. He thought about it and said while still driving, "Look, I'm sorry that I was mad. I am trying to drive away from the police and I was mad because you guys are trying to make me lose my job. That's the only job I have because I'm interested working at the factory...and my cousin was in North Korea.", said Mr. Ri.

"Really? Who was it?", said Brian.

"Ms. Lee. That's the name I can only remember. My mom somehow has a contact with my aunt in North Korea.", said Mr. Ri.

"And Stewie? Why do you hate the government around the world? Do you want to take over the world or what?", asked Mr. Ri.

Stewie sighed. "Look, I wanted to apologize about the yelling that I've made earlier. It's because I'm worried that the U.S. government would fail to bail Mort out in North Korea. And I'm thinking that the Chinese government would not talk about Mort at all despite about him being a traveler in China before being abducted by the North Korean authorities.", explained Stewie.

"Oh… I can agree with you about the U.S. failing to bail out one prisoner… so that's why you wanted to rescue the little girl's father.", said Mr. Ri.

"And I have to agree with you about China. If one of the Chinese traveler has accidentally crossed the border to North Korea, wouldn't the Chinese government be worried about that traveler?", asked Mr. Ri.

"Well, they did say it on the news… but, I'm thinking of the Government actions. China decided not to make dispute with North Korea because they serves as a barrier to the U.S. army. They were allies in the past. But as of current relations, I think it's sour because of the Nuclear weapons that North Korea is using.", explained Stewie.

" I have to agree with you. China sends back North Korean defectors because they're considered 'illegal economic migrants' and that's not a good thing...to us because North Koreans are considered Koreans or South Koreans… I think…", paused Mr. Ri.

* * *

Meanwhile in China, they're in Hohhot, Inner Mongolia. Mr. Wang thinks he screwed up tourism in China because he allow Brian to tour their group to some places that aren't satisfying. He's a lazy man. It doesn't help that Peter is more bored in those scenes than ever.

"Boy, this place is great. Unlike the other place that Brian is making. Look at the Temple of the Five Pagodas, it's beautiful.", said Peter.

"Wow! A Temple of Five Pagodas!", said Lois. "Isn't this exciting?", asked Lois.

"Oh yeah. Very exciting.", said Joe.

"It's great.", said Bonnie.

"Yeah…", said Quagmire.

"Wow! It looks like the building that you can go into!", exclaimed Chris. And Chris went into the Five Pagoda Temple.

"All right. I want to go Tibet.", said Robo-Stewie.

"Yeah, let's go to Tibet everyone.", said Robo-Brian.

"Yeah, certain place of China are boring like Tian Shan, Mogao Caves, a Stone forest that we get lost.", said Peter.

The cutaway gag shows that Mr. Wang tries to explain that there's no treasure in the Stone Forest and Peter just made it up. "Peter! There are no treasure in Forest!", said Mr. Wang. "Oh yes there is!", said Peter. And Peter enters it first. Then everyone enters it, gets separated to look for treasure, & then they're lost for the whole day. When they found each other at night, Peter whispers to everyone, "Let's get out of here now.". And Meg was left behind. "MOM! DAD! ANYBODY!", yelled Meg.

"The Historic Centre of Macau.", continued Peter.

Everyone understands their kinds of boredom in China.

"And the most boring of them all is China Danxia. I've rather watch TV than to be bored at Chinese Tourism that Brian brings us.", said Peter. Mr. Wang felt disappointed.

"Those days of trips are boring. It was more fun with Mr. Wang touring than Brian here touring.", said Peter. Peter turns around, "Everyone, it's not to be confused with Zhenjue Temple which is also called Five Pagoda Temple is in Beijing. We're in Hohhot.", explained Peter.

"Peter! Who are you talking to!?", questioned Lois.

"Everyone, let's go to station!", said Mr. Wang.

Everyone cheers except Robo-Brian & Robo-Stewie.

When they get to their station, they got their ticket, and Mr. Wang picks up the newspaper and reads what's happening on the news.

"Oh my god. There is chase in Korea!", said Mr. Wang.

"Give me that!", said Peter. And he takes the newspaper.

He turns the section to this page and found out that Homer Simpson was the one who says it's boring in an Arirang Festival. "Oh! That guy! He is even stupider not following tourism in some countries then Princess Peach was singing too close to the Thailand-Myanmar border with the Thai King.", said Peter.

The cutaway gag shows that Princess Peach has sing a song to a Thai King. She sings "Getting to know you". "Getting to know you! Putting it my way, but nicely. You are precisely, my cup of tea!", singed Princess Peach. The Burmese guard is not happy. He told the Princess and the Thai King, "Hey! Stay out of our border!". "We're not on your side of the border!", said the Thai King. They don't care and they tries to shoot them. The Thai King & Princess Peach screamed and they drive away.

* * *

Meanwhile in Seoul, South Korea, Mr. Ri was driving to the Chinese Embassy while still outrunning the cops.

"Are we there yet?", asked Stewie.

"We're almost there guys!", said Mr. Ri.

Mr. Ri was lying. He tries to outrun the cops first before he could take them to Chinese Embassy. After what Stewie said about the government, Mr. Ri decided to try to take them to Gimpo International Airport instead. He felt like he doesn't want to get into anymore trouble with the government and lose a job too.

"Guys, do you have any stuff in my house that you need to get before we go to the Chinese Embassy?", asked Mr. Ri.

"Nope.", said Stewie.

"No.", said Brian.

"I don't think so.", said Mort.

"Good. We're going to the airport!", said Mr. Ri.

"What?!", said Brian.

"Uh, I mean, we're going to the Chinese Embassy!", said Mr. Ri. And they cheered.

Mr. Ri's plan in his mind that he's going to temporarily lose the cops at the highway by moving left and right to confused the cops of where's he going. When he got into the highway he moves left and right to blocks the cops just like he planned. He lost the cops temporarily and he goes to the Gimpo International Airport. When he's there, he open the trunk for them and they get out.

"Mr. Ri, why did you have to drop us at the airport?", said Brian.

"Yeah! Why did you lie to us?!", asked Mort.

"Because I really like my job in North Korea. Today, it's Friday. And Saturdays are the only times I have a day off. In Kaesong, I only made 137,295 won in Kaesong and I save only parts of my money for vacation. It takes like 5 years so I totally have about 512,295 won for you guys.", said Mr. Ri. And he gave won to them.

"I hope that enough for everyone...good luck!", said Mr. Ri. And he drives away.

**A/N: I wanted to apologize for using the references about the missing airplane & the ferry disaster. Apologies to all of the victim's families/friends.**

**Read & Review!**


	8. The Final Chapter

**Final Chapter**

After they get in, they paid their tickets for a discount and they went to the waiting room. Until the airplane arrives from Beijing. Stewie decided that he had to hijack the plane to Pyongyang, North Korea.

"Stewie, why the hell do you want to hijack Air China?", questioned Brian.

"Because, we have to rescue Lisa's dad.", said Stewie.

"Okay, I don't understand your plan, but why do we need a plane to rescue Lisa's dad? I mean, won't the North Korean Authorities shoot this plane that we're boarding?", questioned Mort.

"No... okay, here's the plan. I'll tell the airlines passengers that there's a bomb on board. Then, Brian will K.O. the pilot and the co-pilot and he's going to drive. He'll be the pilot while Mort will be the co-pilot. I'll try to find a way to turn off all forms of communication AND radar on the plane so it'll be less likely to shoot down a plane.", whispered Stewie.

"Okay, I'll try to drive. How about you Mort?", asked Brian.

"No way! Uh-uh! How about you drive the plane and I go put gas onto the plane's electrical parts and It'll be burned thinking that it's a short circuit in the plane.", suggested Mort.

"Nope. I'll do this. We'll have to wait for 15 minutes in the plane. Then we'll pull up the plan that I'm talking about.", said Stewie.

"What plan are you talking about?"

"Who said that?", questioned Stewie.

"I'm the security in Gimpo International Airport.", said the Security Guard. They turn around. "I heard you guys wanted to hijacked the plane…".

"No, no, no. We're not planning to hijack the plane. We're planning on how we're going to spend time in China.", said Brian.

"Oh yeah? Why did that red-haired guy says that he's going to put gas into the plane's electrical parts and burning the plane thinking that it's a short circuit?", said the Security guard.

"Uh...I was talking about a TOY plane.", said Mort. And Mort takes Stewie backpack to take out a toy plane and a controller.

"Hey! Gimme back my toy!", said Stewie.

"Here it is. When we get to China, I want to make it burn on this plane and still see if the plane can fly burned.", said Mort.

"No we're not!", said Stewie.

"Hmm...okay but I don't think gas is a good idea. How about burn on top of the toy plane first with a match?", suggested the Security Guard.

"Sure!", said Mort. The plane to Beijing has arrived. "Well, here's our ride to Beijing. Thanks for the idea!", said Mort. And he gave the plane and controller back to Stewie. They're walking to the plane entrance. They're now entering the plane. The security guard still has suspicion of them. The plane departed them from Gimpo International Airport.

15 minutes later, they're ready for the plan. "Ready, everyone?", asked Stewie.

"Ready.", said Brian.

"Ready.", said Mort.

Stewie stand in the middle of the plane and said, "Everyone! There a bomb in this plane and we were the ones who planted the bomb!".

Everyone is scared. Some are screaming, some are angry, and some are calm. Brian & Mort went to the pilot's place...and they K.O. them and they take control to the plane. "Stewie! Explain to me where are we turning!", asked Brian.

"Um… turn to the Northeast for one minute, then the North.", said Stewie.

"Stewie! I don't think we can do this! We're not sure where are we going to drive…", said Brian.

The pilot wake up feeling punched. "I think we can take you anywhere…", said the Pilot.

"Anywhere you want...please...don't hurt us more...we're experienced pilots…", said the Co-Pilot.

"Okay, take us to Pyongyang, North Korea. We need to rescue someone in North Korea…", said Brian.

"Why do...we need to...rescue someone in...North Korea?", questioned the Pilot.

"Because there's a man who says that the Arirang Festival is boring. We heard he escape from the prison. For example, we rescued him from the camp and we got away clean.", said Brian pointing to Mort.

"Oh!...I heard the news...before...let's do this!", said the Co-Pilot. And the Pilot agrees.

They get back up and drive them to North Korea. "Okay Stewie! We forced the Pilots to drive us into where are we going.

The passengers wanted to know where they're going. ½ of the passengers thinks that they're going to take them to another part of China. ¼ of the passengers thinks that they're going to take back to South Korea, ⅛ of the passengers thinks that they're going to North Korea, and another ⅛ thinks that they're going to Russia. There are 150 passengers in this plane total.

Mort & Brian ran back to Stewie. "Stewie, the pilots are willing to take us to where we wanted to go.", said Brian.

"Oh good! Let's cut off all of the communication in this plane.", said Stewie. And they walked to the electrical parts of the plane. They've disassemble it very carefully. And they're safe.

The pilot told them not to cut off certain parts of the plane. The pilot was willing to help.

When they're done. They all go back to their seats. The Co-Pilot is driving and the Pilot drives again. They're going to Pyongyang, North Korea without communication to be safe for the passengers.

5 minutes later, they're landing in Pyongyang Sunan International Airport. When the 5 of them (Brian, Stewie, Mort, the Pilot, and the Co-Pilot), gets out, they see Lisa holding her dad's arm running with Mario & Sonic teams trying to run away from the KPA Ground Forces that were trying to shoot them down. Mario & Blaze were fighting the KPA Ground forces with fire.

"Come on dad! HURRY UP! The plane is about to leave!", yelled Lisa.

"I'm trying to Lisa! I'm the one who felt weak in Gangdong concentration camp…", said Homer. And Homer collapsed…to the ground. Homer is in his prison suit.

"Dad! Get up!", yelled Lisa. The KPA Ground Forces tries to shoot her dad but fail due to the fire in the Sunan International Airport. The North Korean People were shocked to see what's happening. They see how their army treats their foreigners.

"Oh my god! North Korea is crazy! Actually crazy!", said Brian.

"Wait! We're in North Korea! Woo-hoo! I'm defecting!", said a random South Korean man. And he gets off the plane, pushes the pilot & the co-pilot aside and goes to the KPA Ground Forces telling them that he's on their side. The response was that the KPA Ground Forces shoots him down...and he's dead. The North Korean people respond to that is shocked. They were attacking and they got all shot to death.

Lisa tries to carry her dad, but fails. With the support of Wario and Knuckles, they were able to carry him just fine.

Then, Stewie told them, "Hurry up, the plane is about to leave!". The pilot and the Co-Pilot starts the engine for the plane again. They all get in the plane just in time as Mario & Blaze were the last one to leave. Then, the plane leaves.

Homer is sitting down with the stewardess offering him food. Homer accepts it and eats it. Lisa sits in the back of the plane and Mario & Sonic teams were they're filling the seats up. This plane can carry down about 200 passengers. The plane has 172 passengers total.

The speakers beeps, "Okay, we're ready to takeoff", said the Pilot. And the plane takeoff to Beijing, China.

10 minutes later, the KPA Air Force was coming with their two MiG-21 trying to shoot down the plane. Air China tries to dodge the planes by going down like a tornado. The pilot steers left and down around the circle. The KPA Air Force tries to shoot down, but ultimately failed because of a strong, fast circle on Air China that they're making and going down about 2000 feet. The KPA Air Force gave up easily due to limited fuel in their plane, so they head back just to get it refilled. The pilot had tried steering back to the Pyongyang-Beijing route and it was a success and the altitude of Air China airplane was fine.

Then the Pilot and the Co-Pilot realized that they're going too fast. So fast that passengers get sick...and they're all tried slowing down but they're already above of China. When they're almost near the Beijing Capital International Airport, they land on the ground harshly and tries to stop a fast plane. It was successful because of a careful procedure.

The speaker beeps, "We're in Beijing, China!", said the Pilot. Everyone cheers for their safety.

The Griffin family and their friends was about to leave China. "Thanks for everything Mr. Wang.", said Lois.

"Oh, I happy to be tour guide in China. Brian here just took my job.", said Mr. Wang pointing out to Robo-Brian.

"Hey, I'm trying to show you guys around how Chinese history is important than just watching TV.", said Robo-Brian.

When the passengers of Air China gets out and they're about to get in that plane, they were shocked to see Mort Goldman alive. Peter was shocked to see Homer in his prison suit. They have a conversation. Stewie turns off both robots and takes them apart quickly and safely.

"Mort! How did you get out off North Korea alive!?", asked Lois feeling shocked.

"Um...I just tried to escape, that's all. I'm sorry, but I don't have the passport because the North Korean just takes everything away. And I got a new passport from South Korea making it look like an American Passport.", said Mort. Mr. Wang tries tries to look closer and he thinks it's real. Stewie invented their fake passport during a stay in South Korea. Mr. Ri already knows about it.

For Peter, he talks to Homer. "Oh my god! Homer Simpson! How did you try to get out of a prison!?", asked Peter.

"Um… it wasn't easy when there's a fire in Gangdong. Lisa rescued me somehow.", said Homer pointing to Lisa.

"(Chuckles) oh dad…", said Lisa.

Peter wasn't into asking Lisa any questions but Peter had one more question for Homer. "Why did you say that the festival is boring in North Korea?", asked Peter.

"Because the history shows about North Korea is boring...but the military is scary. I hate North Korea! Hated, hated, hated, hated, hated North Korea! Hated every simpering stupid vacant looking-boring moment of it!", said Homer clearly expressing hatred for North Korea. Peter understands.

Quagmire asked the female teams of Mario & Sonic if they want to hang out with him and they all have a similar response to turn away from him.

"No way! I'm interested in someone else.", said Amy.

"Not really.", said Daisy.

"Uh-uh.", said Peach.

"Not interested.", said Blaze. And they all walk away.

"Giggity.", said Quagmire sadly.

After The Griffins family and their friends asked him about his trip to North Korea, they went home by an airplane and their destination is Quahog.

The Griffins family is in their house in the living room. "Well, it was a great experience in China, don't you think Peter?", asked Lois.

"Yeah, it was rough...it was a difficult experience in China.", said Peter.

"Hey, where's Meg?", asked Brian.

* * *

Meg was in Beijing. "Hello? Mom? Dad?", said Meg. The Chinese men takes Meg Griffin away screaming. They're going to make her as a Chinese Sex-Slave.

"HELP ME!", yelled Meg.

* * *

"I'm sure she'll be fine.", said Peter.

**That's the end of this fanfic! Please leave a Review and tell me what do you think of this story! I would really like to know!**


End file.
